


"And a rovin' a rovin' a rovin' I'll go"

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was rover.</p><p>The title comes from "A Pair of Brown Eyes" by The Pogues</p></blockquote>





	"And a rovin' a rovin' a rovin' I'll go"

Buffy never expected to be a world traveler. She's been to almost every country, gathering newly minted slayers as if they were stray kittens. When she's not delivering her "bunch of super powered chicks taking down monsters" speech, she finds herself in suitcase mode anyway. Now that she has the resources, she finds that there's plenty of demons world wide to keep a girl on the go.

At then end of the day, after yet another demon is vanquished, she sees the sights, even finds time to shop.

She dreams of settling down and finding a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was rover.
> 
> The title comes from "A Pair of Brown Eyes" by The Pogues


End file.
